bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilynette Gingerbuck (Blankslate)
"The other half of a lone wolf..." ''-Blankslate '''Lilynette Gingerbuck' (リリネット・ジンジャーバック, Ririnetto Jinjābakku) is an Arrancar and the other half of Coyote Starrk, the former Primera Espada. She survived the Winter War along with Starrk, and still accompanies him to this day. Appearance Lilynette is a young-looking female Arrancar. Her outfit consists of white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar, and thigh-high, fur-lined boots. Her Hollow hole is positioned in the center of her stomach. The remainder of her Hollow mask is the form of a helmet with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looks as if it has been cut off, and the left half of the mask covers her left eye. Her right eye is light pink and she has light green hair arranged in a very basic manner. Personality Lilynette can be both cheerful and mischievous at the same time. She enjoys waking Starrk up in unusual ways, such as shoving her fist down his throat. Despite her initially childish behavior, she does have a more serious side, as she is concerned about the ominous occurrences in Hueco Mundo and shows sorrow over Aaroniero Arruruerie being killed. She also seems to be rather proud, quickly taking offense when underestimated due to her appearance. Her relationship with Starrk is also unique amongst the Espada and their subordinates, appearing more comical and lighthearted. She does not address him with the usual "sama" suffix (a Japanese honorific similar to Lord or Master), as the other subordinates generally do for their respective Espada, and simply calls him by his name. As such, her relationship with Starrk is more similar to that of a younger sister than a servant. Despite this familiarity, however, Lilynette does show a certain degree of respect for Starrk and knows of his true power, even when he chooses to be humble about it (or is simply too lazy to show it), to the point of being outraged that he allowed Baraggan Louisenbairn to lead the battle against the Shinigami in Karakura Town, knowing that Starrk is higher in rank and power than him. This is likely because Lilynette is actually part of Starrk, with the two having originally been a single Hollow. In their separated forms, Lilynette appears to retain all self-motivation and drive, while Starrk himself has next-to-none. History Starrk and Lilynette were once part of the same single being, who was always alone. This being tried to live with other Hollows, but they died just by being around it. Because of this, it became jealous of the weak and wanted to become weak itself. In an attempt to escape this loneliness, it split its soul into two: Starrk and Lilynette. Starrk claims he does not remember which of them they originally looked like and suspects that perhaps their original appearance corresponded to neither of them. They were both recruited by Aizen into his Arrancar army. She first appears after the 9th Espada Aaroniero is killed in battle. She wakes Starrk up and informs him of the occurring events but he already knows about it. Lilynette urges him to do something, but Starrk simply replies: "What do you want me to do about it?" Lilynette travels with Starrk to do battle with the Gotei 13 in the fake Karakura Town, alongside the other top two Espada and their Fracción. She angrily scolds Starrk and kicks him in the thigh when he agrees to let Baraggan take control of the situation while Aizen was immobilized by Yamamoto's Shikai. After the Shinigami have successfully defended the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society and the fake one in the Human world, she and Starrk engage in battle with Captains Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku. Following an initial face down, though, Kyōraku asks Starrk if she could be taken somewhere else during the battle, as he would have problems fighting with a young girl nearby. Lilynette responds with furious disbelief, but Starrk tells her to be quiet, using the statement as an excuse to try to avoid a fight. She is next seen arguing with Ukitake, stating that he probably should help Kyōraku due to Starrk's strength. When he politely refuses, Lilynette asks to fight him. Although Ukitake flat-out refuses to fight someone who looks like a young girl, she draws her Zanpakutō and decides to fight him anyway. Despite her confidence, Ukitake barely needs to try to keep her at bay, even blocking her Cero with his bare hands. She is upset and stunned at how little she can do. Ukitake comments that Lilynette's powers (specifically, her Cero) are not mature and are lesser than the powers of a Menos, again begging her to "just go home" so he does not need to continue fighting her. Lilynette insists on battling Ukitake and attempts countless attacks, only to fail miserably. Ukitake deflects and forces away Lilynette numerous times, but does not try to kill her. Instead, he's "training" her by not allowing her to use her own sword. Lilynette eventually becomes so frustrated that she begins to cry, still trying to get her sword back. It is later revealed that she and Starrk are, in fact, one. When they evolved from Hollow into Arrancar, instead of splitting their power between their body and sword, they had split into two bodies. If they were to merge back to one, their full power would be released. With that, she merges with Starrk, much to Ukitake's shock. When the Visored Love and Rojuro come to do battle with Starrk, he initially lets them attack him, depressed over Baraggan's death and Aizen's cold disregard of the 2nd Espada. However, when he lies in the rubble after an attack, she encourages him to protect his friends by fighting. This seems to renew him, and he returns to re-engage the two in battle. However, Shunsui returns and deals Starrk a fatal wound to the chest. As Starrk remembers his past, Lilynette is incapacitated along with him. However, despite their grievous injury, both warriors managed to survive and split back in two once more, leaving the Fake Town and their history with Aizen behind forever. Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Power: 'When Lilynette was first seen in battle, she was mostly dismissed due to her Spiritual Pressure being lower than that of a Gillain's. Captain Ukitake was able to easily repell any of her attacks as a result. However, after her and Starrk's defeat in Fake Town, her power suddenly took a rather unexpected spike as a result of her drive to keep Starrk alive. Several years have passed since then, and Lilynette's power has managed to reach a level that could compare to the likes of a Captain. It is light green in her sealed form. However, when she is released, it becomes bright cyan in coloration. '''Expert Swordsmanship: '''Although not her most prominant trait, Lilynette is a capable fighter with her sword. Even though she was not able to hardly scathe or even threaten the likes of Ukitake, her attacks were well placed in nature, as was her stature and pose. After so many years, Lilynette's skill has actually taken a gradual increase and she can now fight on par with opponent's of Ukitake's calibur with just her weapon. Augmented by her spiritual energy, Lilynette is a very capable swordswoman. '''Cero: '''As an Arrancar, she is capable of firing a Cero from either her mouth or her hands. Initially, it didn't appear to be very powerful, as Ukitake managed to easily repell it without sign of strain. However, after years of practice and experience, Lilynette can now fire a much more potent lime green Cero from her hands or mouth. It is especially powerful, capable of completely destroying a couple of buildings in one blast. '''Hand to Hand Expert: '''Lilynette is very talented in hand to hand fighting as well, unlike her counterpart, Starrk. Having practiced by using him as a punching bag on several occasions, she has developed several intriquite and powerful kicks, punches, and thrusting attacks of her own, allowing her to attack her foe with an unknown kind of style. Zanpakuto 'Los Lobos (群狼 (ロス・ロボス), Rosu Robosu; Spanish for "The Wolves," Japanese for "Wolf Pack"): Depsite the fact that Lilynette and Starrk had essentially seperated and became two seperate beings after the latter began to take part in what is known as Soul Resurreccion, they were still linked together through their power of Los Lobos. They are the first recorded Arrancar to ever actually share a Zanpakuto with each other, and can both initiate their own respective release forms without the consent or need of the other. Lilynette's Zanpakuto is drawn from the stump of the missing horn on her mask fragment. It resembles a scimitar with a standard katana hilt and an oblong guard. Resurrección: 'Los Lobos is released by the command '''Kick About '(蹴散らせ, kechirase). Upon stating the command, Lilynette is completely encompassed in a light green/bluish white cocoon of spiritual energy that bristles with lightning. When it dissipates, Lilynette's form has changed entirely. She is now a tall, adult woman with a more matured and toned appearance. Her hair becomes much longer, and part of it hangs over her left eye. She has a fur mane around her neck, and she still has part of her Arrancar coat on her upper torso. Her waist down becomes more wolf like, covered in fur and ending in a pair of black paws. Her arms also become like this, ending in a pair of black claws that she can use as fighting tools. Her Hollow hole disappears and she gains a wolf paw like tattoo on her left shoulder. Finally, a drape of grey fur hangs from her lower back and dangles behind her like Starrk's coat does. 'Resurreccion Special Abilities: '''Lilynette's power may be shared with Starrk's own, but in terms of functionality, their respective forms of Los Lobos are very different. Whereas Starrk's version of Los Lobos is much more suited for ranged combat and keeping his foes at bay, Lilynette's Los Lobos is centered mainly on melee combat, fighting her foes up close and personal. *'Saltar '(急襲, Spanish; ''"Pounce"): Despite it's simple name, Saltar is a devestating attack when in usage. Lilynette's claws begin to glow a bright cyan color and she begins using a great bout of Sonido to appear all around her foe, slashing them at several places at once with incredible speeds. She can rip her opponent to shreds in one fell movement if she is quick enough. * '''Cero Lamparos (ゼロライト (白中空フラッシュ), sero ramuparosu; Spanish for "Light Zero", Japanese for "White Hollow Flash") A Cero variant that is said to be the complete and total opposite of the widely feared Cero Oscuras. Cero Lamparos is a white Cero that can be fired from the tips of Lilynette's nails. When it is released, it takes the form of a massive and beautiful white energy beam with a light cyan outline to it's edge. When it impacts, it creates an enormous explosion. While Starrk prefers the Cero Oscuras, Liliynette prefers the Cero Lamparos. *'Wolves': In reference to the name of her Resurrección, Los Lobos, Lilynette is able to summon a pack of grey wolves seemingly numbering in the hundreds. The wolves are controlled verbally by Lilynette and will chase down the enemy with the intent to cling via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the wolves erupt in explosions of varying size and power. They're capable of being very destructive; when one exploded, it destroyed a large area of Fake Karakura Town in a huge explosion which dwarfed the surrounding buildings. Lilynette brags that it would only take a dozen wolves combined to completely destroy the Seireitei. She seems to be able to summon them without limit, thus overwhelming the enemy with their sheer numbers. These wolves are apparently pieces of both Starrk and Lilynette's soul that they are able to split apart and control in battle. Love Aikawa remarks that they are like flames, as they reform from any harm done to them (even if they are literally cut into pieces) to continue their attack without pause. It is also shown that the two fur manes on her back back are the source of the wolves. Trivia *Her released form pic belongs to Arrancar Fighter on Deviant art. **The Cero Lamparos belongs to Seireitou.